The Reason
by Kaijushit
Summary: Violet, the little sister of the Best in the World has finally received the phone call she's been waiting for. She has the ability to avoid people she wants nothing to do with, but there's one question. Will she be able to avoid someone she gave two years of her life to?
1. Chapter 1

Well, I know deep down. I should just continue writing my Dean fic instead of writing another, but I do get stuck and this ended up being an idea brewing in my head and I wanted to put this out here. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as my others. Thank you! Maria x

* * *

"Home sweet home." I dropped my bags next to the kitchen counter and went straight to the fridge grabbing a drink. I walked to the living room, grabbing remote and plopped on the couch, turning on the television. I grabbed my phone sending a quick text to my brother letting him know I just got home, my brother and I have a close bond, he's usually on tour when I am, but being and independent wrestler. You get to be home more than a WWE superstar. My phone buzzed on the table, I looked at the message he replied with.

**Thanks for letting me know, kiddo. I hope you had a nice flight and no babies spitting up on ya.**

_**Thanks for reminding me about that, I can still smell that. I swear that had to be a demon child. No baby should have vomit smelling like that!**_

If I had the ability, I could hear him laughing from where he was.

**How long are you home for?**

_**A week, I think. I got PWG after that and some local stuff here. When are you going to be able to see your little sister, Punk?**_

**Hopefully soon, I miss you to bits.**

_**I miss you too, big brother. Look, I'm about to watch some trash tv and sleep. I'll talk to you soon or when you're not busy.**_

**Vi, I'm never busy when it comes to you. Go on and rest, I'll probably call you tonight. Love you.**

_**Love you too.**_

I shut my phone off and leaned back, trying to watch television, but my eyes were beginning to close. I turned to my side and passed out. What felt like only minutes, my phone started going off, it took me a couple of seconds to realize this this wasn't a text message, it was a phone call. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the caller ID, it wasn't a number I knew but my gut told me to answer it. I cleared my throat a bunch of times to get the groggy, woken up sound out of my system.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Violet Brooks?" _ I cringed at the sound of my whole name.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Kendra Evans, calling on behalf of Paul Levesque of WWE talent relations." I let my phone slip out of my hands and fall on my lap. Both hands went straight to cover my mouth as I stared widely at my phone. A faint voice snapped me out of my daze, I quickly snatched up my phone and pressed it back to me ear.

"Yes, yes I'm here. I'm sorry about that." I hear her chuckle.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Levesque would like me to apologize on his behalf for not being able to call you personally."

"At this moment that's completely okay!"

"He has sent scouters to see your shows and he is incredibly impressed and would like to offer you a contract." Holy shit, this is it. Once this contract is signed and in my hands, I've done it. I've made it. "Look like you've gone silent again."

"Oh my god, once again I'm sorry. But yes, I would like to accept the contract!"

"Perfect! I will need all your information and then once that's all covered. Your contract will be mailed out and be at your doorstep within two days."

"Wow, this is really happening. Thank you very much and please can you thank him for me as well." She gave me a light chuckle again.

"I will, thank you, miss Brooks."

"No, Kendra. Thank you!" I hung on and placed the phone back on my lap. I exhaled and smiled, then began to cry. They want me to be there, I finally did something right. They want me! I wiped away my tears with my sleeve and smiled all over again. I went straight to my contacts and stopped on my brother's name. I wanted to tell him but I thought, he'll be home soon. I'll surprise him, I scrolled back up and called someone who would help keep it a secret.

"Hey Vi! Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect! Aj, I need you to do me a HUGE favor."

"Sure thing! Whatcha need?"

"I got a phone call today."

"...don't tell me that he called you."

"Who..." Then I realized what she was talking about. "Oh no! No, it's something completely better."

"Wait...Vi, if you're telling me what I think you're telling me. I'm going to possibly jump up and down in the middle of a hotel lobby with joy." I began laughing.

"You can start jumping." I hear air swooshing into the microphone of her phone.

"Are you serious?!" She said in a hushed tone. "When did this happen?!"

"Just now! I called you first."

"Why didn't you call your brother?"

"That's where the favor comes in. I want you to make sure that he knows nothing of this. He said he'll call me tonight and let me know when he'll be able to come home to see me."

"You want me to keep this big secret from your brother?"

"If you can try, yes."

"Done deal, I got your back."

"Thanks so much."

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm on cloud nine, I also dropped the phone and kept staring at it for almost a minute, the sound of the woman's voice knocked me out of the damn trance I was in. She thought I hung up." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I've finally made it, Aj."

"And about time too. Oh crap, your brother is coming towards me. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" After she hung up, I placed my phone back on the coffee table, I still couldn't believe that this was all happening. My head shot up when I heard jingling keys and the sound of the doorknob turning. I ran to the front door and opened it.

"Colt!"

"Vi! I was hoping to see the big hooligan today."

"Well too bad, you got stuck with the little one. Come in." He looked at me strangely as he entered the home.

"Have you been crying?"

"Slight chance that I was and maybe a slight chance I wasn't."

"I can think of three scenarios, first one could have been that you saw one of those sap movies, but I'm quickly crossing that off. Second, might have to do with Dolph?" I scrunched up my face and nodded my head. "Or..." It finally clicked, I smiled and leaned back and forth on the balls of my heels.

"Or?"

"Violet Renee." I rolled my eyes and groaned in disgust as he threw my middle name in there. "Are you trying to tell me that a certain company called and offered you a contract?" I nodded as Colt opened his arms, engulfing me in a hug. I hugged back as he lifted me off the ground. "I'm so proud of you right now!"

"Thanks! I'm still trying to let it sink in but I'm having lots of trouble believing that this just happened."

"Did you tell your brother?"

"Not yet, I think he'll be home soon and I can surprise him then."

"So everything is under wraps until you see him?"

"That's the plan."

"Sophie predicted that you would be picked immediately after her."

"She was very specific with that too, she said exactly four months, I'll get the call. Scary enough, she's right."

"How long are you here for?"

"About a week, then I'm off to California for some, what I'm gonna say are going to be my last shows then, I'm back here to pack my things and head down to Florida."

"Make sure you have fun with those."

"I'm gonna get emotional with this, aren't I?"

"Ya might! But it's going to be worth it." He threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "You're gonna kill it out there, Vi. I know it." Colt spent a couple of hours with me then went home. I grabbed my luggage and began doing the necessary laundry. I found myself doing everything in the house, I looked over at the time seeing that it was now 2:30 in the morning, laughing at the fact that I had spent my first time back home cleaning. I didn't feel tired; I was still on that high of good news. Many people told me over and over again that I will get signed and that I will make it and I never really believed it until it finally happened. I shut all the lights and headed to my room, collapsing on my bed. I turned over and smiled as I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like Scott Pilgrim waiting for the package he just ordered to show up the same day, just minus me sitting Indian style at the front door. I kept looking through the peephole or just waiting for the doorbell to ring. Instead there was a knock; I ran to the door and yanked it open, and I might have scared the delivery guy.

"Violet Brooks?"

"Yes!"

"I need you to sign this." I grabbed the clipboard signing it as quickly as possible and handed it back. "Have a good day." I nodded and shut the door. I left the envelope on the kitchen counter and ran into my room grabbing a pen. I stopped right in front of it and took a deep breath, and I started talking to myself.

"Open it slowly, Vi. You don't want to tear in the contract." I gently opened the envelope. I slipped the paper outcarefully and just gawked at it… I finally picked it up and read everything. I clicked the pen and signed my name. I sighed deeply and smiled,looking inside to see if anything else was sent with the contract: only on how to send it back to them. I thought about sending it back at this very moment, but I kept thinking about surprising Punk with it whenever he came home. I slipped it back in the envelope and put it in my bedroom. I realized it was Saturday and the Rumble was tomorrow night. I looked around the kitchen and saw that everything needed to be restocked. I grabbed my wallet, coat, and keys and left the house.

* * *

_"__So you're going to be watching, right_?"

"Well DUH! How am I going this miss this pay-per-view? Number one: you're in it; and number two: it's my all-time favorite. You know that." I was setting up my junk food platter before the show had started.

"_Jesus Christ, Vi. How many bags of chips did you buy?__!_" Punk barked at me. I glanced down at the couple of bags I had.

"...Two? Look, tonight is an exception and tomorrow I can go back to juicing!" He started chuckling on the other end. "I have a question for you: why are you still on the phone with me and not focusing on later?"

_"__So you're trying to get rid of me already_?"

"Punk, please. You know I can't get rid of you. It's difficult, and you just won't leave me alone."

_"__You're a mean sibling, you know that right_?"

"Yeah, but you got nothing but love for me."

"_Exactly, but you're right; I should get going. I'll talk you later, kid__._"

"Later, gator." I hung up and got all my snacks prepared, walking over to the couch while the show had started. I sat back impatiently waiting for the Royal Rumble to begin. Catching up on RAW, I remembered they had made my brother the first entry. I was home alone and shouted his music at the top of my lungs. Seeing my brother walk down the ramp and into that ring was a rush; I was extremely proud of everything he had done in this business. Seth had come out to be the second person. I was already in too deep into this pay-per-view, screaming as people were eliminated.

Then out came number twelve.I sat there quietly as I saw him run down the ramp and slide into the ring, quietly hoping that he'd be eliminated. Not because he's the ex;mostly because I wanted my brother to win this. Time had gone by. Roman Reigns was on a roll, eliminating twelve people tonight. I reminded myself to shoot him a quick text telling him how much of a beast he is. My brother and a few others were left. I was screaming at the top of my lungs as I saw him outside the ring, as if he could hear me through the television screen to get back in the ring. All of a sudden a wild Kane appeared, knocking my brother off. I shot up to my feet with my arms in the air.

"THAT SHOULDN'T COUNT!"

CM Punk has been eliminated!

"Fuck this!" My phone began vibrating. Not bothering to see the caller ID, I slid my fingeracross the screen and answered: "What?!"

_"So you are watching_."

"What the fuck do you think, Soph?!"

"_Feisty, I like it and miss it_."

"Shut up." I groaned loudly and slumped down the couch. "If Batista wins this, I'm going to bed."

Roman Reigns has been eliminated!

"I'm going to bed!" I shut my TV off and went to my room.

"_Don't hang up just yet… Why didn't you tell me the good news?_" I halted in front of my bed, my eyes widening.

"How did you know about that?"

"_I might have been eavesdropping around the Performance Center."_

"Please keep that to yourself; I don't want the surprised ruined for my brother."

"_I'm extremely excited for this! Can't wait til you get down here! Have you figured out living situations?_"

"Not just yet, I got the call yesterday morning. It's still sinking in."

"_By any chance looking for a roommate?_"

"Not to sound like a jerk…I don't think so. I lived with my brother practically my whole life; I think an apartment for myself will be great."

"_Make sure we're neighbors then or something__._"

"If not, you'll be seeing me in training nearly every day."

"_That's something you're right about. Well Vi, I'll let ya go to be angry at the wrestling world tonight__._"

"Angry isn't the right word." She started laughing on the other end.

"_Goodnight Vi__._"

"Night Soph." I pressed end on the call and went to my messages, looking up Roman's number and sending him a message. Then sent one to my brother.

**Hey, that was fucking bullshit! I'll kick his ass when I see him soon. He'll regret ever putting his hands on you!**

I hit send and began laughing while I was typing him a new message.

**But in all seriousness, you did great out there! Love you! **

I clicked the lock button and flung my phone on my nightstand. I went to my bathroom and did my nightly routine before heading to bed. I walked out hearing my phone vibrate against the wood stand. I glanced at the message from my brother.

**_There's a slight chance I'll be home sooner than I thought. But I would pay to see you and Kane fight. _**

I chuckled at the last sentence.

**_Hope I didn't disturb you if you're sleeping.I'll call you in the morning._**

I didn't answer back; I just nodded at the message. I slipped under my covers and turned off the light.

* * *

I was watching Raw, waiting to see my brother make a speech or cause a scene about Kane but nothing. He didn't call like he said he would in the morning, nor send me anything. I shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of the show. Sleep was catching up with me, and I was not going to fight it. I decide to head to bed earlier than usual. I dragged myself to my bedroom and crawled under my covers. I had one of those stupid dreams where I fell like I was falling and woke up.

"Goddamn it," I uttered under my breath, and then heard a noise coming from the living room. I remember locking the doors; hell, I even double-checked. I rushed to my closet grabbing a bat I had in there. I slowly stepped out of my room and saw the hallway light on. I saw a hooded figure standing there, and I almost swung until I saw the tattoo on his leg. I put the bat down and shut my eyes out of frustration. "You stupid son of a bitch!" Punk nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around and turning towards me.

"Fuck you! Don't do that, you just scared the shit out of me!"

"Me?! It's four in the fucking morning! I'm here alone and _I_ scared you?!"

"I told you I was going to be home soon!"

"But you didn't specify when!"

"You were going to swing a bat at me!?"

"I was until I saw the damn tattoo on your leg!" I dropped my bat and stared at my brother. "So am I gonna get a fucking hug or what?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, picking me off the ground and spinning me around. I held him tightly as he set me back down. "Why didn't you call me, Phil? I could have gotten you at the airport."

"Well that'd ruin the surprise."

"Oh yeah, a wonderful surprise you gave me just now."

He laughed again and nodded his head. "All right, all right. Maybe I didn't think that one through."

"No, you didn't." I grabbed one of his bags and helped him to his room. "Speaking of surprises, I've got something to tell you, but I want to have dinner."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" I stopped mid-step and stared at him.

"No, I'm not. Really? That's the first thing you think of? What guy have you seen me with?" Heput up his hands in defense.

"So what's the surprise then?"

"You're gonna have to wait. It's great news. But right now, you need to get some sleep."

"You always seem to forget that I usually don't."

"Well, you will tonight." I hugged him once more and bid him a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

"I invited AJ, hope you don't mind." That was perfect.

"Not at all! That's great actually."

"Oh?" My brother responded, tilting his head. "Is she in on whatever this is as well?"

"She may or may not be."

"You're really going all out tonight, huh?" Punk said eyeing everything in front of him.

"It's kind of a big deal, so yeah!" I started patting my pockets of my cardigan and pants. "Goddamn it, can you get me my phone? I left it on my dresser. Thank you!" He left the room and I began to get everything prepared. I raised my eyebrow as I noticed my brother taking a while fetching my phone, but right on cue he came back with it in hand. "Thanks! I forgot about the damn recipe in here." I became quiet, trying not to burn anything or forget an ingredient. I laughed to myself and remembered the conversation we were having earlier. "'I just want to go home, huh?'" I heard him chuckle behind me as I got the chicken out of the pan. "I bet they were running around like headless chickens after you left."

"Well, I did leave two hours before Raw."

My eyes went wide as I spun around to face him.

"You failed to mention that to me!"

"You know me, Vi: I tend to leave out the minor details." I went back to cooking for the dinner. "You need help?"

"Yeah, can you just chop up those veggies in front of you?"

"So, when were you going to tell me about that contract?" I froze. "Violet, I'm not upset, if that's what you're thinking. I just thought you would have told me."

"How did you know?"

"When you sent me to your room to get your phone, I found it in the middle of your bed. I saw the logo."

"Jesus Christ, I forgot I left it there..." I crossed my arms over my chest looking at him. "So, what do you think?"

"It's about fucking time is what I think! You've worked long and hard."

"I know I have. There's probably a reason why it took long."

"It didn't bother you that Soph signed before you?"

"Why would it? She's worked as hard as I have. Jealousy leads to some bad shit, and I don't need bad shit in my life."

"You are my little sister." We were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "And there she is." Punk left the kitchen. I started plating and placing things at the table. Just about I was going to head into the kitchen again, I heard footsteps approaching before meeting up with Punk and AJ.

"Just in time." I said smiling at her. She threw her arms around me as I did the same around her.

"Oh god, it's so good to see you again, V!"

"I missed you so much!"

"This was much better than my greeting." My brother said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you were the asshole who came in at four in the morning without warning, making so much noise and scaring me half to death!" I lightly pushed my brother's shoulder and returned my gaze back to AJ, her mouth wide open turning her sights to my brother.

"You told me you called her!" She slapped his arm, and he backed away from us.

"I might have forgotten!" Punk threw his hands up in defense.

"You got here just in time." I grabbed some drinks and sat down with them. We started catching up on life while eating. AJ suddenly got quiet but then finally spoke after dropping her fork and knife on her plate.

"I want to apologize…" Aj said in a sad and small voice. I felt awkward, almost immediately thinking something had happened between her and my brother when I felt a light tap on my shin. I looked up at Punk who nodded at her direction; I looked at her, back at him, and back at her.

"Wait, you want to apologize to me? What for? I don't remember you doing anything wrong to me, unless it's something I don't know about…"

"I was there for that phone call."

"…Phone call?"

"The night that Dolph called to end things…"

I looked down at my plate and back at her. I saw Punk shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh."

"I wanted to punch him so bad, but he didn't know I was there."

"Not understanding why you're apologizing to me, though."

"Because I was the one that picked him to be 'my guy' for that storyline. I didn't know that was going to happen after I chose him." She kept rambling on until I grabbed a hold of her hand, causing her to stop.

"Listen to me: it's not your fault that happened. He made that decision to end it. You had nothing to do with it."

"But I picked him…"

"Doesn't matter. He thought he was better off without me when he got higher in the business. Well, c'est la vie. That wasn't your fault in any way, shape, or form, so please, get rid of all that unnecessary guilt. It doesn't belong in your system." I gave her a reassuring look that made her exhale and relax. I smiled at her and let go of her hand. "Now, there was a reason why I planned this dinner but…" I kept looking at AJ. "I made an uh-oh."

"What do you mean 'you made an uh-oh'?"

"I sent Punk to my room for my phone and forgot the contract on the middle of my bed and, well, you know how the rest goes." I laughed then looked straight at my older brother. "I'm moving to Florida."

He smiled, pushing his chair back then standing up, walking over to me. I got out of my chair and he immediately pulled me into an embrace. Punk kissed the top of my head, and I held him tighter. I'm not usually an emotional person…but I just got my dream job, and I have someone I love very much who is extremely proud of me.

"Congratulations, Vi." Punk said as he gave me one like squeeze, I pulled away, quickly wiping some tears away.

"Thank you."

I felt AJ wrap her arm around my shoulder. "And don't you worry: she'll be in great hands." I leaned my head against hers until I heard my phone going off more than once.

"Jesus Christ, who the hell can that be?" Punk said as he walked over to the kitchen counter grabbing my phone for me. I took it and ended up smiling.

"AJ, did you by any chance…I don't know, say something about me?"

"I might have accidentally opened up Twitter and maybe accidentally congratulated you as well."

I checked my phone and laughed. "There's Seth." Ding. "There's Cody." Ding. "Big E." Ding. "There's Dean." Then my messages were interrupted by an incoming call. My smile was gone within seconds.

Dolph.

I don't even know why I still had his number in my phone.

"Vi, you want me to answer that call for you?" I looked up at my brother and nodded my head.

"No, it's okay. I can talk to him. Will you two excuse me?" I left them behind and went into my room and sat by my window, I let my phone ring a few more times before answering. "Hello?"

"_Vi._"

"Violet."

"_Violet, hi. I uh, read AJ's tweet._"

"Obviously you did since you called me." I heard him sigh, and I rolled my eyes. "Look, just say what you want to say and we can end this call."

"_Congratulations and I'm sorry_."

I pulled the phone away from my face to see if I was actually talking to the right person.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

"_I said I'm sorry, for everything_."

"You do know you're extremely late, right? I don't even want that apology anymore. So, thanks and goodbye."

"_Vi, wait. Lis_-"

I hung up and threw my phone on my bed. I sat down beside it and rang my fingers through my hair. I heard footsteps walking towards my door.

"Everything okay, Vi?" He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Everything is peaches and gravy, Punk." I stood up and looked at him "Let us eat cake."

* * *

My week off was over, and I flew straight to LA to do my last show at one of my favorite promotions. Colt was right. I got emotional after making a speech and hearing "Thank you, Violet!" had made it even worse. A week later, I was back in Chicago. Finally packing the last of the belongings I was taking down to the Sunshine State. There was a knock; I spun around seeing my brother leaning against the doorframe.

"Looks like you're just about done here."

I looked around my room: it was almost empty. I frowned slightly, just knowing that I was going to be home sick. "Just about. I really need to grab the things I most definitely need down there."

"Did you go shopping yet?"

"Yeah, the day before you got here." I sat down on my bed and patted the side next to me, signaling for him to sit. "Is it okay to actually feel scared and nervous?"

"I'd think you were strange if you didn't." He threw his arm around my shoulder and kissed the crown of my head. "Vi, it's going to be great. You're gonna be great, remember that."

"I'm gonna be extremely home sick when I get there."

"What would you say if I told you that I would be joining you for a bit down in Florida?"

"What?"

"I remembered that you didn't figure out your living arrangements yet and thought I can help you out with that."

"You don't have to… I can stay with Sophie in the meantime."

"Nonsense, I'll get you your place."

"Punk-"

"Don't argue with me. Let me help you with this okay?"

I just groaned. I wanted to do all of this on my own, but I can never win an argument with my brother. "Fine! I have to ask Soph if I can mail these boxes to her so we can find a place in peace." I stood up, grabbed some tape and walked over to the boxes, taping the ones I was completely done with.

We left Illinois Friday night and landed in Orlando Saturday morning. I already loved the 70-degree weather over my 20 degrees back home.

"Oh how much I missed the warm rays from the sun." I heard my brother laugh behind me as we went straight to baggage claim. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out seeing that it was from Sophie.

_**Just want to let you know your boxes came today, all six of them. **_

I sent her a thank you message and looked at my brother.

"My boxes are at her house already."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

We got our luggage and got a rental after. We headed straight to the apartments and luckily enough; I just knew which place I wanted. It was about fifteen minutes away from the Performance Center and three streets down from Sophie. We got the keys and drove down to Sophie's house. I popped the trunk open for my boxes and then walked to her door. I rang the doorbell, and she answered, staring at me with wide eyes, and began jumping, proceeding to hug me. She almost knocked me down to the ground! I started laughing and hugged her back. She pulled away, still smiling, and looked behind me at my brother, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Are you looking for a hug too or what?"

"Sure, why not?"

I shook my head as Sophie brushed past me to hug my brother.

"It's been a while, Punk."

"Hope WWE is treating ya right."

"It is. Really fucking happy your sister will be joining me for the ride."

My brother turned his gaze to me and gave me a smile to show how proud he was of me.

"So am I."

"Well, I don't want to waste daylight. I need to get unpacked and settled in."

"We should get you settled in with furniture."

"That too."

Punk and I got my boxes, dropped them off at my new place, and made the trip to get my furniture. I got the things I needed the most: mattresses.

"Why the hell did you get two?"

"Just in case you decided to visit or something. You're staying the night, so I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor, doofus."

Making it back to my new home, looking for my parking space, I realized there was a car parked in my spot. "Oh, what the fuck, man?! That's being paid for!"

"You're gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"Happy early birthday."

I slowly turned my head towards him, shut my eyes and exhaled.

"What?" I opened my eyes; he was giving me that stupid smile. I looked back at the new car in awe.

"You're not gonna walk everywhere, so I decided to buy you a new set of wheels." I place my hand over my mouth and began silently sobbing. "Are you okay, Vi?"

I didn't answer; instead I got out of the rental, and so did he. Once he was next to me again, I threw my arms around him, and I felt him shake as I heard him laugh. "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Shout out to Dennybrose for proofreading my things because she's simply the best! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I've been in Florida for a couple of weeks and now it was time to show my face at the Performance Center. My time with my brother flew by so fast, and I missed him so much already. I thanked him for everything he had helped me with and given me for the past week. I found a parking space closest to the entrance; I stood in of the doors and muttered to myself:

"Here we go."

"You know, the more you stare are it, the more there's a slight chance that it won't open on its own." I smiled as the familiar voice rang in my ears; I turned around to face one of my good friends who was once known as El Generico and is now known as Sami Zayn.

"Well, see, here's the thing. I was watching _Matilda_ last night and I thought, 'Hey, if she can do it. I can do it.' So I decided this door was going to be the first thing I tried it on." Sami smiled from ear to ear, pulling me into a hug. "Oh how great it is too see you again, man."

"You too. I couldn't believe Sophie when she told me. I asked her about six times to repeat your name."

"Don't worry, I'm standing right in front of the building, and I still can't believe I'm here."

"How are you liking Florida so far?"

"Despite the humidity, it beats the below-zero back in Chicago."

"You bet it does." He walked in front of me and opened the door, allowing me to go first. I thanked him and stepped foot in the Performance Center. We continued talking for a couple of minutes more until a loud voice startled me, breaking the conversations. I turned my head to see the man himself: Triple H.

"You're finally here!" Triple H bellowed as he was walking towards me. I gave him a smile and looked back at Sami.

"I'll see you around." Sami nodded and walked away. I grabbed my bag again and headed towards Triple H. He stuck out his hand, and I stuck out mine, grabbing his to shake.

"Follow me." Triple H said as he began leading the way. I walked behind him to an office. He opened the door for me and stepped out of the way, letting me in. I didn't want to be, but I was already getting extremely nervous as he directed: "Please take a seat." I placed my gym bag on the floor and sat in the chair that was in front of me. "How is Florida treating you so far?" he asked, taking a seat near the back of the room where his desk was located.

"It beats the cold, I can tell you that."

Triple H laughed whole-heartily. "Home sick?"

"Yeah. I mean it's wearing off a bit, but I just really miss my brother." After mentioning him, I felt a slight mood change. Maybe I should have kept quiet.

"Uh-huh. Okay, have you thought of a name?" My eyes widened. Shit! "By the looks of it, you haven't."

"Honestly, it's slipped my mind. I always go by Violet. I mean it's simple and nothing extremely difficult to think of. I mean if you need me to think of something else, I can." He didn't say another word. I got even more nervous than I did walking into this office. Did I already fuck up?

"You know, you're right. Your name is simple and nothing too over-the-top. So it'll be good, but if there is going to be a change, I will let you know."

"So I'm sticking with Violet?"

"You'll be sticking with Violet."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, since you're here, I actually wanted to wait until we had everything set in stone, but I've already gone to Creative and put something in for you. We don't have everything organized yet, but I will let you know as soon as possible if this will work or scratch everything and start over."

"That's actually the best news I've heard today." I chuckled and he smiled.

"Good, and like I said, nothing is set in stone and it might get scrapped if I'm not too happy with it."

"That isn't a problem. I mean you need to have something that's best for business."

"Were you attempting to make a joke?"

"Yes and it failed miserably." He shook his head and stood up. I stood up after realizing that the meeting was probably over. This meeting went quicker than I expected. I wanted to feel confident after but inside I felt as if I should have kept quiet most of the time.

"Do have any questions about anything?"

"Uh, no. Not at the moment."

"Okay then." He stuck out his hand again; I stuck mine out, shaking his again. "It was great to finally meet you, and enjoy your time here."

"Will do, thank you, sir."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I exhaled like I was holding my breath the entire time I was in there. I walked down the hall entering the workout area again. I was trying to figure out where the women's locker room was when I heard someone laugh beside me. I stopped in my tracks and rolled my eyes.

"You're already lost now!? It's not a stadium, Vi."

I turned around placing a hand on my hip, seeing Sophie with her arms crossed over her chest with an amused smile.

"You do know this is my first time in this building right?"

She scoffed and linked her arm with mine before leading away. "Excuses, excuses." She stopped in front of the women's locker room. "Now go! I'll be waiting in the third ring for you."

I nodded, walking in and quickly changing into gym attire. I stuffed my bag in a locker and exited the locker room. I found her waiting for me in the ring. I entered the ring and stood in the center.

"So what are we doing today?"

"The usual. I have a few updates with my moves." Sophie pushed herself off the ropes and walked towards where I was standing.

"Oh do you now? Well, let's get started." We began sparring. She took me by surprise when she used one of her new moves. She used the shooting star press on me, knocking the air out of my lungs. I thought of something that my scare her. I began wincing and tapped her arm. "Wait, wait! Sophie, I think I felt something pop!" Her eyes widened and she quickly let go of me. I gave it a few seconds and immediately put her in an armbar and started laughing. I heard Sophie mutter a few curse words.

"Oh come on, Soph!" I looked up and smiled widely, seeing another familiar face. He was known as Sami Callihan and in WWE is now known as Solomon Crowe. "How many times has she used that on anyone? Yet you still fall for it!"

"It's okay if they forget about it, Sami or should I call you Solomon now?" I laughed as I let go of Sophie's arm, looking at him enter the ring. I stood up and walked over to him. Sophie stood up and rubbed her arm walking to the ropes to give Solomon and I space.

"Miss Violet Brooks."

I welcomed him with open arms and gave me a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"All good, Vi. Really good. How 'bout yourself, kid?"

"Extremely good, excited to be here right now."

"Did you have your meeting with the good 'ol boss?"

"Yeah, I did not too long ago. That was a nerve-racking experience, felt like I was holding my breath for half the meeting." Solomon let out a laugh and stopped when Sophie cleared her throat. I looked behind Solomon and saw Paige with a smug look on her face.

"So, you must be the infamous Violet." Solomon spun around and stood next to me.

"Infamous? Not sure if I should be flattered or scared." I let out a small laugh but the look on her face was letting me know for sure that she wasn't amused at all. The small silence became awkward; I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck. "You must be Paige. Heard a lot about you."

"Oh have you now?" The tone of her voice sounded like she didn't care whether if I knew who she was or not. I took a glance over at my two friends beside me then back at her.

"Yeah, you're pretty good."

"Not compared to you, I bet," she sneered and crossed her arms. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't comparing you to me. I'm not even sure why the locker room would."

"Because you think you're better?"

Excuse me?! My anger was slowly seeping in, but I decided to ignore that comment and smiled sweetly. "No, it's the simple face that we are completely different people, have different personalities, and have different styles." My anger was starting to affect the tone of my voice. Solomon nudged his shoulder against mine signaling to me to cool it.

Paige didn't say anything else, only rolled her eyes. "Are you going to keep using this ring or what?" She was starting to test me at this point; there were plenty of rings that weren't in use, but the one I was occupying was the one she needed to use. I took a step forward only to be held back by Solomon.

"Yeah, we're done here," he said. "Let's go, Vi."

I exited the ring with the two and walked a distance from the ring where I thought she wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What in the fuck was that?! I'm in this building for a goddamn day and I've already offended someone! How? I don't even know!" I glanced back at the ring and groaned.

"Look, don't even sweat it, Vi," Solomon said, and I turned my attention to him. "Maybe she's just jealous."

I snorted and shook my head. "Jealous? Of me?" I began laughing. "I'm not the one with the NXT Women's Title here."

"Maybe because of who your brother is," Sophie suggested.

"Soph, I'm pretty sure her wrestling family is more well-known than my brother."

"Hey, how about we forget about what just happened and grab a bite to eat?" Solomon asked, shutting us up.

"As great as that offer sounds, I still got some stuff to do here."

"No problem. How about tonight? There's this awesome place not too far from here. We can meet up then."

"Sure, just let me know what time, and I'll hitch a ride with Soph."

"Perfect. I'll let Zayn know and we'll give ya a good welcoming. So it'll be us four. Unless you want to invite other folks…"

"I think the four of us will do."

"Great, we'll see ya tonight."

"Later, Sol." Solomon walked away leaving Sophie and me alone. "I need to get to the weights and do my daily routine or else a cranky Violet will appear."

"I think she already did."

"Shut up Soph." I plugged in my ear. "I'll see you in a bit." I walked over to a bench and began my workout.

Just about 30 minutes later, I was finally done. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and saw a water bottle in front of my face. I looked up to see Sophie. "Thanks." I twisted the cap and began drinking.

"I see you added more to your routine," Sophie said leaning against some weights. I nodded.

"I had to. After I got the call, I went crazy in the gym. I needed to up my game for this place."

"Of course you did." Sophie looked at the time on her phone. "I'm starving. Are you gonna change and shower here, or are you going to head home?"

"I think I'm gonna head home today."

"I'll do the same. Let's get our things and skedaddle."

I followed her back to the locker room and grabbed my stuff. She stopped and began talking to whom I was sure was Sasha Banks. Sophie introduced me and said her goodbyes to Sasha right after. We left the locker room, and she began talking about the places she thought would be great to eat at. All of a sudden, I was being yanked out of the Performance Center.

"Ow! What the hell was that, Soph?!" I rubbed my arm. She laughed nervously.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just really fucking starving!" She began walking backwards and talking to me. The little evil part in my brain was hoping she'd trip and land on her ass. "Listen, I'll call you when I'm out your front door, okay." Sophie said as she reached her car.

"O…kay, weirdo."

She flipped me off and disappeared in her car. I turned my heel and began walking in the direction of where my car was parked. Once I reached it, I was expecting my run-down baby I left back in Chicago. I unlocked the door, sliding in and starting it, I sat there for a couple of minutes over thinking what happened in that building. I shook my head and told myself that tonight was going to be a good night with friends, everything will be fine, I put my car in drive, leaving the Performance Center lot.


	5. Chapter 5

The entire day went by really quickly, and I forgot all the troubles I had earlier as I was getting ready for the night out. As I was doing the last touches on my make-up, my doorbell rang, and I ran down the hall to my front door. Opening it, I saw Sophie standing there with a plastic bag in her hand. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You see, I knew you were going to be wearing something like that—" She lifted up the bag "—so I brought this."

I threw my head back and groaned. "Excuse you! I look fine!" I was wearing a light purple button-down and a pair of shorts, I thought I looked fine, I mean we're only going to a bar. She rolled her eyes and threw the bag at me.

"Go change please! They're expecting us!" She walked into my apartment and closed the door behind her.

"We would have been there earlier if you were on time!" I called out before going into my room. After changing my wardrobe, I looked in the mirror seeing the spaghetti strap flow-y dress she had given me, I shrugged my shoulders and left my bedroom and into the living room. Sophie lifted her head from a magazine. She smiled widely and got up from the couch.

"There we go! Now we can leave." I grabbed my purse and keys, and left my apartment.

* * *

I got out of my car and walked out into the slightly humid Floridian air. It beat the bitter winter I dealt with back home, at least. I was only in Florida for one night and my closest friends wanted to give me a great welcoming. At this moment, the feeling of missing home was gone, finally! Sophie and I were walking to the door when I stopped a couple of steps from the bar. Sophie realized and turned around.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked. My best friend scoffed, grabbed my hand, and twirled me around causing me to stumble.

"You look great! Did the Chicago cold make you forget how to dress nicely?"

"HEY! I wear nice things! I'm sorry they aren't always dresses."

Sophie chuckled. We continued walking to the bar, and she opened the door for me, letting the loud music escape the place.

"Shall we?"

I walked into the bar, looking for our two friends that we were meeting. I felt Sophie stand right next to me and lean close to my ear. "Every guy in this place has their sights on you." I glared and pushed her shoulder.

"Not a chance. I'm not dealing with anyone any time soon." I finally spotted Sami and Solomon. They waved us over, and I grabbed my best friend's hand and walked through the crowd. We finally reached the two, and I hugged them, sitting down across from them.

"You two are slightly late." Sami spoke over the music while pointing at his watch. I pointed to Sophie next to me.

"You can blame her; she took so long to get to my place, and she only lives a few streets away!"

"Well you're the one who changed outfits!" Sophie raised her voice at me.

"Because you're the one who made me change!" I saw Sami and Solomon laughing across from us. We started catching up on everything in the book, from serious conversations to hilarious ones, mainly about the time that I tripped over the rope while getting into the ring…twice. I was talking to Sami about the last PWG show I was in when I stopped mid-sentence at the sight of his expression hardening. I raised my eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is great." He glanced over to Sophie and Solomon giving him looks. At the corner of my eye, I saw Sophie look behind her and grimace.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you guys sharing some secret, silent message? What are you all looking at?"

I started to turn in my seat only to be spun around to face my friends again. "Soph! What the fuck!?"

"Nothing!"

"It's obviously not 'nothing!' You three are acting so weird; I just want to see what the hell—" As I looked behind me, there he was.

Dolph was at the end of the bar. He caught a glance at me. I immediately faced my friends again, my heart beating rapidly. I started shaking my leg, a habit I have when I get nervous, and I was doing the best I could to make sure my friends wouldn't notice. But I think it was too late for that.

"You want me to tell him to leave?" Solomon said placing his hand on mine. I looked at him and shook my head.

"It's a public bar, Sol."

"He's coming this way," Sami warned and shifted in his seat.

"WHAT?!" I nearly shouted. I glanced down at the floor beside me, seeing a shadow blocking the light in the bar. I leaned back, craning my head up to see Dolph up close. He had a small smile on his face, but neither of us said anything. Our eyes were just locked onto each other's.

I finally broke the stare by slamming my hand down on the table. "I need a drink! Does anybody else need a drink?" I didn't even let them answer. "No? All right!" I got up from my chair, brushing past Dolph, and went to the bar to order two shots. I paid, downing them within seconds.

"Slow down there, Vi." I turned my neck to face him, glaring, and making that smile of his disappear.

"Violet," I corrected him.

"Right…" he said, knocking on the bar table. "Violet."

"What are you doing here?" I put my hand up immediately. "And don't give me that 'it's a public bar' nonsense."

"I heard you were going to be here."

"Did you really hear, or did someone tell you?"

"Look, I overheard those uh, Sami and So..lomon?" I rolled my eyes nodding, signaling him that he was right. "Over there talking about it."

"You're meaning to tell me that you were in the PC at the same time I was?"

"Yeah." Dolph looked down at his hands. "I didn't want to go up to you without warning."

I didn't answer him back, nor did he utter another word after that. He was staring at me admirably. "You look great." He began moving closer, but I put one hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Don't, Dolph. Just don't." I spun on my heel and started walking through the crowd when I felt warm fingers wrap around my wrist. My heart skipped a beat and I was being gently pulled back, standing in front of the bleach blonde once again. "Please…" I pleaded, not bothering to gaze up at him.

"Can we talk?"

"Talk?! There's nothing to talk about!"

"Then I'll just talk."

"You don't need to. You said everything you needed to say a year ago."

"Violet, please!"

I jumped back as he yelled, causing attention. I grabbed his hand. "Fine!" I pulled him out of the bar, breathing in the humid air again. My ears slightly ringing from the music, I heard him chuckle behind me before he spoke. "What?"

He leaned against the brick wall beside me. "I can never get used to you drinking knowing who your brother is." He joked; I rolled my eyes and began walking back to the door. "No, no, no..." He grabbed my hand again, stopping me. "Wait, fuck! I'm sorry. I'll be serious."

I motioned for him to continue speaking. He hung his head and cracked his knuckles, a habit I remembered when he would be shy, nervous, or scared to say something.

"I miss you."

I had a lump in my throat and I looked straight down at my feet.

"That's uh…" I stammered, "that's good to know."

"That's good to know!? Really?!" He threw his hand up, his blue eyes locking onto mine. "Is that what you have to say!?"

"What the hell do you want me to say, Dolph?!" I yelled and I didn't care how loud. "Dolph, I don't know if you know this, but goddamn…you_ hurt _me." I ran my fingers through my hair, pacing back and forth before stopping in front of him. "You told me you didn't want me anymore, that you didn't need me because I was weight you didn't want to worry about in the back of your head!" He jumped back as I got louder. I quickly wiped the tears that were rolling down my cheek.

"I didn't mean that."

I started laughing. "You didn't mean that, huh? Then why did you even say that to me?" I let out a sob I was trying to hide. "Jesus Christ, I fucking loved you! The day you ended everything. I was ready to tell you that I wanted to move in with you! I had my ticket and bags packed..."

He stood there momentarily speechless.

"Why didn't you say that? Why didn't you tell me that before, Violet?!"

"As if that would have mattered; you still would have dumped me anyway!" I stopped him before he said another word. "Oh please, you know you would have."

"I still want to fix things."

I started laughing again. "Is it because we're going to be working in the same company now? Hey, avoiding each other will be extremely easy; don't even worry about it."

"Violet, that's not what I want…"

"Yeah? Well that's what _I _want."

Before he can utter another word, I heard the door open behind me.

"Is everything okay here?"

I spun around to see Solomon behind me.

"Yeah, everything is peaches and gravy. Hey, can you tell Soph that I'm gonna head back home and that I'm sorry for leaving her like this?"

Solomon didn't say anything, only nodded. I looked back at Dolph one more time and walked back to my car. I backed out of the lot and went straight home, parking into my spot and heading into my apartment. I threw my purse and keys onto the floor, went to the kitchen grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine. I filled my glass and took a big gulp. I walked into my living room and sat on the couch, placing the glass on the coffee table. I lay and I couldn't control the tears as they flowed out. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_I was sitting in the middle of my bed, thinking over and over if my decision was the right one. On my left my luggage was packed with all of my clothes. In front of me was my phone and plane ticket to Florida. I wanted to keep it a surprise that I was finally accepting his offer to live with him, but my gut was telling me to call Dolph. I unlocked my phone and dialed him. It rang twice and I heard him answer._

"_Hey Vi, I uh…was just about to call you. I need to talk to you about something."_

"_So do I."_

"_Do you want to go first or…?"_

"_No, you! Mine can wait." The call went silent for a couple of seconds, and then I heard him sigh. I began worrying._

"_I think we're done." My mouth went dry. I shut my eyes, trying to comprehend what he just said._

"_I'm sorry, what?"_

"_Look, Vi. This wasn't going anywhere, was it?" _

"_What are you talking about? Is this some sick joke?"_

"_No it's not. Vi, I got called with an amazing storyline. Something that's gonna push me and I can't worry about you while I'm doing this. You're a distraction and that's something I don't need or want. I don't need that weight on my shoulders." _

_I pulled the phone away from my face, placing a hand over my mouth, silencing the sobs that were coming out. I put the phone back to my ear and cleared my throat._

"_Are you fucking kidding me? Is that what you thought about this relationship this whole time?"_

"_Come on, Vi. Somehow this was gonna happen right?"_

"_Not like this, asshole."_

"_Vi…"_

"_No, you know what? Fuck you. If that's what you think of everything we've gone through, fuck you. Don't ever talk to me, don't text me, don't fucking think about me ever again! You got that?! Have a nice life, Dolph." _

_I hung up and looked over at my nightstand at the photo of Dolph and I at Disneyland. I grabbed it and threw it across the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began crying until there was a knock on the door._

* * *

There was a knock on the door, waking me up from my dream. I rubbed my eyes and felt tears. I was actually crying. I looked at the time: 10:45am. The knocking was persistent. I pushed myself off the couch and went to open my door. I saw Sophie on my doorstep.

"You're still in clothes from last night."

"Great observation, Sherlock."

"Shut up." She eyed me up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay.'"

"Can I come in?"

Nodding, I moved out of her way, letting her in as I shut the door.

"You didn't drink yourself to sleep did you?"

I gestured at the bottle and glass on the coffee table. "No, I didn't even finish the first glass."

She sat down on one end of the couch as I sat on the other. "What happened?"

"He wanted to talk."

Sophie scoffed and rolled eyes. "He wanted to talk? Wow, okay. Vi, if you tell me he said he misses you or something of that nature, I'm going to flip…"

"Well don't destroy anything here. All of this is new."

"You have got to be kidding me." I didn't answer her; I was playing with the hem of my dress. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"I told him avoiding him would be extremely easy. He wasn't having it, but I'm not going to be like 'Yeah, cool. Everything is peaches and gravy, Dolph.' He hurt me in a way that I never thought would hurt as much, and he expects me to just forget everything he said?"

"Listen, you're going to be down here for god knows how long. You won't deal with him because you need something that should put you at ease for the mean time, right?" She sat closer and hugged me. "Hey, let's have a girl day and go shopping, yeah?"

I looked at my best friend and smile, happy to have someone by my side while I go through this.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

It's almost been a week since I've last seen or heard from Dolph and honestly, I was okay with it…at least I thought I was. I got invited to check out NXT Live, and I stayed backstage watching everything from the monitors. Sophie had a match going on that on that I was sucked into when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. My attention left the monitor as I spun around to see a smiling Sami Zayn.

"Why hello there."

"Hello yourself," he says and throws his arm around me, giving me a side hug. "How are you enjoying NXT?"

"I'm liking it a lot. I love the atmosphere here."

"Still haven't heard anything from creative yet?"

"Not yet. But I'm not stressing out about it. I rather them take longer than have something that is going to flop." Sami nodded in agreement then groaned. I tilted my head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Is he following you or something?"

"What? Who?" I turned my head to the left and saw Dolph coming down the hall. I sucked my teeth and looked back at Sami. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." I playfully pushed him away from me. "I'll see you later!" Sami waved as he walked to the other end of the hall. I felt Dolph's presence right next to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I shot him a quick smile and turned my gaze back on the screen.

"Why are you here and not out there?" he asked and nudged my shoulder. Was he really trying to start a conversation with me? One side of my brain was telling me to just give him one-worded answers, and the other side was reminding me that I was at work and I should act like a civilized person.

"Creative." One-worded answers won that.

"Still doesn't have anything for you?"

"They say they do." I leaned my back against the wall facing him. "But apparently they're figuring out the finishing touches, so who knows how long that'll take? Plus it has to go to Triple H to see if he approves or hates it." Dolph started smiling, and I shot him a confused look and crossed my arms. "What's up with you?"

"We're having a normal conversation."

I chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up about anything, Ziggler." I pushed myself off the wall getting close to him. "The only reason why I'm actually talking to you is because of where we are. I don't want people to already think I dislike someone." The smile was no longer there and instead was replaced by a frown.

"Well, I thought you couldn't give a shit about what people thought about you, babe."

"You're right. I don't, but I'm new here. So don't get too used to this." I motioned my finger between us.

"You sure know how to turn on the charm when you're talking to guys, don't you, Violet?"

"Not as much as you know how to break up with the ladies."

"You had to go there?"

I didn't answer; my only response was my shit-eating grin.

"Oh, you're still here." My smile was gone when an annoyed voice rang in my ears. I groaned silently to myself and looked at Paige.

"Why wouldn't I be here, Paige?"

She gave me a smug smile, looking at Dolph up and down, turning her gaze back at me. "Of course you would."

I scoffed. "Look." I stepped in between Dolph and Paige. "Whatever your problem is with me, you leave him out of it. You got that?"

"Playing the innocent card isn't going to help you, Violet."

"Innocent card?! What in the blue hell are you talking about?!"

She smirked and left without saying a word. I clenched my fist and began breathing.

"I want to, but I'm even afraid to ask. I'm going to anyway: what the hell was that about?"

"Fuck if I know! She's been acting like that since I got here. I can feel the hate radiate from her body when I walk by her."

"What did you do to her?"

"You're the second person to ask me that stupid question," I said running my fingers through my hair. "But really? Am I really going to start something with someone I barely even know?"

"Well, have you asked her why?"

"Am I supposed to ask why she hates me?"

"I mean, it's getting under your skin, Violet." He was right; it was bothering me more than I wanted it to.

"When it becomes a bigger problem, I'll talk to her." Christ, I was actually having a conversation with him. I don't want to do this anymore. I was ready to just walk away until someone came up to us.

"Violet! Hey! I'm Derek from Creative."

I perked up; did they finally have something for me? "Hey! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise! Anywho, we are doing some final touches as you know. But we feel as if something is missing and we—" He cut himself off. "Hey Dolph. We—" He cut himself off again, taking a look at Dolph and back at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh, is everything okay?"

"Perfect!" He pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Do you mind if I take a photo?"

"Together?" Dolph asked, motioning his finger between us.

"Yes, if that's okay with you two…"

Before I could even answer Derek, Dolph spoke. "Hell yeah!"

I'm gonna kill him. I gave him a dark smile and turned back to the man with his phone out. "Sure, why not." I leaned closer to Dolph, who put his hand on my shoulder and smiled as Derek took our photo. Derek checked the photo but didn't look satisfied with it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not necessarily, but do you two mind doing another pose?"

I quietly laughed to myself. I think I figured out what they were "missing." "Sure." I leaned my body against Dolph's. He immediately tensed up, cheeks flushing red, and he looked at me with confusion. I tip-toed and whispered in his ear: "Halloween 2012." It clicked in his head. I wrapped his arm around my waist as I slid my hand up to his shoulder. He stuck this thumb and index finger at the phone and winked. Derek took the photo and smiled from ear to ear at the result. "Absolutely perfect!" He began typing away. "Thank you so much. Violet, I'll let you when everything is a go."

I smiled and nodded as he waved us goodbye. "You know, that was possibly one of the best Halloweens I've ever had."

I hate to admit it but it was.

* * *

_Halloween had always been my favorite holidays, not just because it's my birthday, 2012 was one of the best years. So instead of celebrating it back home in Chicago, I was tagging along with my brother on tour. Dolph thought it was mandatory to throw me a party and time and time again I had refused, but what boyfriend listens to his girlfriend? The great part of this party, however, was that whoever is invited needs to be in a costume. Dolph never told me what he was dressing up as so I had to beat it out of my brother. I dressed in a turtleneck sweater dress and put on a holster and toy guns. Usually, you surprise the birthday girl or boy, but I surprised my boyfriend that night. I walked out of the bathroom and started laughing as I saw my brother in the skeleton suit he was wearing earlier tonight._

_"What are you laughing at?" Punk said crossing his arms. I held on to my sides trying to stop my laughing._

_"You're actually wearing that?"_

_"Why the hell not? Think I'm gonna embarrass my little sister?"_

_"N-no." I was calming down and wiped a tear from my eye. "You just look fucking hilarious."_

_"Well, I'm not the one matching with her boyfriend." He pinched my cheek and I slapped his hand away as he smiled. "You got any pockets there, Lana?"_

_I snorted. "No, but I can try and see if they stay in these holsters." He gave me the card keys of his room and I fit them in a holster. "There we go. Remind me that I have your card. Don't want you to get locked out looking like that."_

_"Sure thing, V. Are you set?" _

_"Yes sir, let's get out of here."_

_We left his hotel room and took the elevator down to the lobby and walked to the ballroom he booked for my party. "I'm surprised you didn't do this for me, Punk."_

_"I never forget your birthday, V. But your boyfriend wanted to take the reins on this one."_

_"I know you don't; I'm just surprised you didn't shut him down."_

_"I was thinking about it, but I thought it would be great if he took over this year, either way. Whoever throws this party for you knows you deserve and love you very much."_

_"Jesus Christ, don't make me cry already."_

_He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, and we reached the ballroom doors. "Ready?" _

_I nodded as I was smiling from ear to ear. He opened the doors and we entered the semi-full ballroom. My brother closed the doors so the music wouldn't escape. I saw him bolt to the stage grabbing the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Punk threw his arms in the air. I already had my face in my hands. "I present to you: the birthday girl!" He motioned for the spotlight to be on me, and everyone spun around cheering and clapping. I lifted my head up and knew my cheeks were red. I curtsied and was then bombarded by hugs and gifts, something I wasn't expecting from people I didn't even know for a year. I accepted them graciously and said my thank-you's. I was clearing a table for all my gifts when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I saw AJ, and I immediately threw my arms around her. _

_"Happy Birthday, Vi!" AJ said, handing me another gift._

_"AJ, you know you didn't have to, right?"_

_"Vi, you know you have no say in this, right?"_

_I playfully pushed her shoulder. "Thank you."_

_"Not a problem. Helping your brother with this was my pleasure," AJ said, taking a step back and throwing her hands over her mouth realizing whom I was dressed as. "Did he see you already?!"_

_"No! I haven't even seen him yet!"_

_AJ stood on her tiptoes trying to find my boyfriend through the crowd. Scanning the room she finally stopped with a huge grin on her face. She looked back at me and motioned me to look behind. I spun around to see his jaw almost hitting the floor and fumbling with his drink causing it to fall on the floor. I placed my hands on my hips and playfully glared at him. "Goddamn it, Archer!"_

_Dolph was speechless, just as I hoped for. I felt AJ poke my side._

_"I'll see you later." She went off walking to my brother. _

_Turning my attention back to Dolph, I walked up to him, beginning to close the distance between us. The look on his face caused me to laugh, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders._

_"So, what do you think?"_

_"How did you...wow." Dolph placed his hands on my hips._

_"I kinda told my brother to ask you but he didn't want to tell me, so I wrestled him until he spat it out. Once he told me, I thought it was a great idea."_

_"I wanted to keep it a surprise but now I'm glad you beat it out of him."_

_"Good because that wasn't an easy fight."_

_Dolph chuckled and completely closed the gap between us. My brown eyes locked into his blues. I always get butterflies in my stomach when he's about kiss me, as if it was going to be our first kiss. Removing one hand from my hip and cupping my face, he pressed his soft lips against mine. Although the kiss was short, it was sweet, and I tasted the beverage he had been consuming before it dropped to the floor. I blushed and looked down at our feet before he lifted my chin and kissed my forehead. When the current song had ended and a new one began, I pulled him to the dance floor and began dancing._

_The partying went on for a few more hours: I was surprised with a cake and opened just a few of my presents because some were tagged to not be opened in front of everyone. Everyone then crowded the stage as my brother decided to close the party with a speech—nothing new. Dolph had his arms around my waist with my back again his chest as we listened. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I didn't throw this party, but I always, always love to embarrass my sister with a speech every year." My brother continued speaking but then I thought of something. I removed myself from and ran on stage, taking the mic from my older brother._

"_Okay, okay. For the past...however many years, my brother always threw me a birthday party. Something I have no say in or control over, but I never complained because I know it's all because he loves me very much. But tonight it was thrown by someone who I love just as much. Right now, I would like to thank you both for everything and making me a spoiled brat." Everyone laughed. "You guys mean so much to me, and I couldn't ask for anyone better." I blew a kiss to Dolph and hugged my brother. I stepped off the stage with my brother and walked over to my boyfriend as everyone began heading out. I was given a garbage bag for my gifts, and I walked out hand in hand with Dolph to the elevators. The elevator doors opened, and we walked in, pressing the number to our floor. As the doors closed, Dolph placed a finger between my belts, tugging me closer to him. _

"_You know, you look really great tonight."_

"_You're not so bad yourself." I pulled him closer and leaned in, pressing my lips against his while placing my hands on the sides of his neck. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. _

"_Did you have fun tonight?"_

"_Had the time of my life. I was spoiled by two of my favorite men." I gave him one more peck. "Thank you so much."_

"_Anything for my Violet."_

* * *

I shook my head trying to shake that memory off. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood there quietly, trying not to get emotional, but just my luck, Dolph had noticed. He reached his arm out, trying to place his hand on mine, but I saw him as he started reaching and took a big step away. Dolph frowned.

"Violet…"

"No. I gotta go."

"Are you—" I cut him off.

"I'm fine," I snapped as he put up his hands in defense. "I have to go." I didn't know what else to say; I just looked down at my feet and left. The last thing I wanted to do was get emotional in front of him again. I didn't want to look weak; I just don't want to deal with this anymore. I won't have to worry about him anymore, however, when he goes back on tour.


End file.
